


Dress For The Job You Want

by PaddlingDingo



Series: Conniel Week Prompts [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Clothes swap, Conniel Week, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 13:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15996053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaddlingDingo/pseuds/PaddlingDingo
Summary: Daniel ends up putting on Connor's sweatshirt while he's doing laundry. Connor in turn ends up wearing Daniel's sweater. Hank does his best to tolerate these two.For Conniel Week Day 2: Clothing swap





	Dress For The Job You Want

Daniel curled up on the couch at Hank’s house, trying to focus on reading. Markus had loaned him a few books from Carl’s house, and he’d been enjoying spending the time on something. Most of the time he felt bored being by himself at home. During the day Connor and Hank went to work at the DPD, but Daniel had quickly gotten tired of attempting to keep himself busy. He thought about watching a bunch of movies, but he’d prefer to curl up on the couch with Connor for that. He had Sumo for company, but he wasn’t even allowed to take him on walks without approved supervision.

He hated that, and the thought occurred to him many times a day that he could just go out anyway. Just around the block. No one would know. He’d been living here for a month and he hadn’t left the house or back yard without escort. The potential consequences for Hank and Connor were too great.

Sumo huffed in his sleep next to Daniel, and the android smiled. They’d been in the backyard earlier, Daniel throwing a ball and Sumo fetching about half of the time. For his age, though, Sumo did well, and Daniel had started to make dog food customized to the nutritional needs of a dog Sumo’s size and age. Hank claimed Daniel spoiled Sumo, but he’d also commented on Sumo’s increased energy levels since Daniel moved in.

Unfortunately, Daniel had managed to get himself pretty dirty cleaning all the mud off of Sumo, and had to put his own clothes in the wash. While he had a few shirts around, he’d wanted something warmer to wear to sit and read. He normally wore his favorite sweater, but it took forever to dry on the low heat required to not shrink it. Instead, he’d put on Connor’s DPD hoody, something that reminded him of Connor. Reminded him that he wasn’t alone.

He reached down a hand to scratch Sumo on the head. “Well you certainly wore yourself out,” he said, feeling the warmth of the dog under his hand.

Sumo looked up at him before resting his head again on his paws, content on the couch next to him.

He stood, stretching, seeing that Connor and Hank would be home from work soon. He headed to the kitchen to start cooking dinner for Hank. The fridge still had some hit and miss days, but Connor had taken him shopping the night before. Knowing how much junk food crossed the breakroom at the police station, he went for a simple option that Hank would definitely eat: steak and asparagus.

As he set the food on the counter, he heard Hank’s car pulling up. A moment later the door opened. Daniel looked over his shoulder to see Hank in the entry, followed by Connor. “You’re home early,” he noted, stepping back from the counter. “I was about to start dinner.”

“It’s no problem.” Hank laughed. “Tina brought donuts to the office, and I’m in no hurry to eat now.”

That confirmed Daniel’s suspicions on that front, at least.

Connor closed the door as he entered, then he stopped, staring at Daniel. “Oh.”

For a moment, Daniel stared back, wondering what Connor was staring at. He looked down and remembered he was wearing Connor’s sweatshirt. “I got my clothes muddy after playing with Sumo.” He winced, realizing he’d never asked to just take clothes out of Connor’s drawer. “Is it okay that I’m wearing this?”

Connor’s smile could have lit up the room as far as Daniel was concerned. “Yes. It’s more than okay.” He crossed the room to Daniel, kissing him on the lips. He felt a warmth flood through his systems and he felt himself blushing. Connor pulled away. “It looks good on you.”

Hank started laughing. “When’s the wedding?”

Connor blinked a couple of times. “Androids can’t get married yet.”

“I was kidding.” Hank pulled off his coat and hung it up, dropping down on the couch next to Sumo. “Sounds like you got the shit spoiled out of you today, dog.”

Sumo lifted his head and licked Hank’s hand.

Connor still watched him, and Daniel started to feel self-conscious. “Do you need this back?” he asked. “My clothes are probably clean by now.”

“I…” Connor pushed his lips together, thinking. “I think you should keep wearing it.”

“He’s trying to say it’s cute that you’re wearing his clothes,” Hank noted, looking over at them. “Humans like that shit, too. Just enjoy it.”

Connor blushed so hard that his skin glitched on his cheeks for a moment. “Thanks, Hank. Thanks a lot.”

 _Oh._ Daniel felt a warmth in his face and he reached out to touch Connor’s hand. If Connor liked him wearing his clothes… He wasn’t sure he understood, but he’d make the offer anyway. “You can wear my sweater if you want. It’s in the dryer.”

Hank started laughing and bent over Sumo. “Jesus you two. You’re like a couple of teenagers.”

“Technically, from an emotional development perspective, we…” Connor stopped, and instead reached for Daniel’s hand, lifting it to his lips and kissing it. “I’m going to go get that sweater before I dig this hole any deeper.”

“Dig that hole any deeper, and Sumo will be burying his toys in it.” Hank chuckled and turned on the TV.

Daniel laughed and realized how nice it felt to laugh, to be here with them. Connor backed away and let go of his hand, heading to the dryer. He pulled the load of laundry out and took it back to the garage and their makeshift room. Daniel went back to prepping dinner, washing his hands and taking the steak out of its packaging. He dropped it on the cutting board and started seasoning it, going about his usual routine while he waited for Connor to return.

As he washed his hands after preparing the steak, he head the door to the garage open and close, and glanced over his shoulder as he reached for a towel to dry his hands. When he saw Connor walk into the room, he fumbled the towel onto the floor.

He hadn’t thought about how Connor would look in the cream colored sweater. _Now I won’t be able to stop thinking about it._ The knit sweater softened him somehow; perhaps it was Daniel’s own knowledge of how comfortable the sweater was, or maybe it was the color which was lighter than he saw Connor normally wear. Maybe it was just seeing Connor’s pleased smile as he crossed the kitchen to join Daniel by the counter. “How do I look?”

“Like you’re mine,” Daniel blurted out, then started laughing. It sounded so silly, but it felt right. Of course Connor was his, here with him, and not going anywhere. The sweater somehow drove the point home in a different way. He reached up and brushed Connor’s hair to the side with his fingers. He left the house every morning with it absolutely perfect, and by the end of the day a stray curl worked its way loose and into his face. Reaching out, he put his hands on Connor’s waist, his fingers feeling the softness of the sweater overlaying the solidness of Connor himself.

“Is this dress for the job you want?” Connor asked, his hands slipping around Daniel.

Daniel pulled Connor against him. “You already have that job, love.”

Connor tucked his head against Daniel’s neck. “I didn’t even have to interview?”

“I guess I could interview you tonight.” Daniel turned his head and kissed Connor on the cheek. In the background, Daniel could hear Hank turning up the volume on the TV. He put his lips on Connor’s and used the contact to interface with Connor. _I guess he’s done listening to us?_

 _Probably. We can revisit this after dinner._ Connor’s lips caught Daniel’s and they kissed for a moment before stopping to look at each other.

“Stare at each other later!” Hank called out from the living room, and Daniel started laughing.

It felt good to be happy again.

**Author's Note:**

> Doing what I can for Conniel week in between my regular chapter updates. Thank you for reading, I love you guys!
> 
> Credit to beepaint for drawing Daniel in this sweater and sticking it in my head.


End file.
